Ash's Ho-Oh Adventure
by moon prince
Summary: Ash is looking for the ledgendary bird Ho-Oh


POK'EMON

----------------------------by moon Prince

Are heroes Ash, Misty, and Brock are in the Joto Journeys. They're at Mt. Silver. (which is a real place in the game pok'emon silver/gold) Ash is looking for a legendary bird named Ho-Oh. So far not so good in the search. They just kept encountering common Geodudes. Ash thought when am I going to encounter Ho-Oh. "Ash Ho-Oh is just a myth," said Misty. "It is not!" Shouted Ash outraged. "Ho-Oh is not any old myth." "Okay believe what you want." 

Then with that Ash and his friends fell though a deep hole. CRASH! Ash, Misty, and Brock hit a hard floor. "Is every body okay?" Asked Brock kindly. "Yah... I'm fine," said Ash, and Misty at the same time. "Good." Replied Brock. "Were are we?" Asked Ash. "I have no clue." "I wasn't talking to you." "Well you couldn't have been speaking to Brock because you were talking in my direction. So you must have been talking to an imaginary friend." "I don't even have an imaginary friend!" Shouted Ash at Misty. With that Misty stuck her tongue out at Ash. "Grrr." Mumbled Ash.

You guys stick to the topic. "She started it!" Yelled Ash. Its so obvious those two like each other why don't they just tell each other how they feal. Thought Brock. "Whats that over there?!" Yelled Misty scared. "Maybe its Ho-Oh." Hoped Ash. "Ash it was where to tiny for a Ho-Oh." "Seance when did you turn to Mrs. Smartey Person?" Said Ash sarcastically. "Forget you," said Misty upset. 

Misty went up to the place were she heard the noise. She felt something hard it sort of felt like a bug. "Ahhh!" Shouted Misty scared once again. "Whats wrong Misty!" Shouted Ash cautiousely. "Its a bug!" "Your still scared of little bugs?" "I'm not scared of them!" "You are to." "Am not!" "Are to." "You guys stop fighting," said Brock. "Why!" Shouted Misty, and Ash at the same time. 

Then all of a sudden the wall that Misty was leaning on fell down. 

"Woooww!" Said Ash in suprise. There was a weird wall that looked kind of like a force feild to protect something strange and weird. "Cold that be were Ho-Oh is?" Asked Misty in suprise. "I told you that it wasn't just a myth." "Fine your right I admit it." "Well what are we standing around here for?" Asked Brock. "I have no idea. Lets go!" Said Ash as happily as can be. 

Ash ran up to the force feild. ZAP! The force feild thing zapped Ash. "What in the world!" Ash shouted is shock. "Pikachu Thunder Attack now!" "_PIIKKAAA-CHU!"_ Said the yellow mouse type pok'emon. POOF! The electric shock evaporated just when it hit the force feild. How is that possible? Pikachu is my most powerful pok'emon. Thought Ash. "_togipi!"_ said the tiny baby pok'emon of Misty's. 

Then with that Togipi took one of its tiny little steps, and it slipped. Then it pressed a hidden button. That was covered up by dirt. "Togipi are you okay?!" Said Misty suppressed and worried at the same time. 

The force field disappeared. "Look the force feild is gone. Way to go Togipi!" Said Ash. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock stepped into were the force feild was. Then it teliported them to a different place. "Were are we now?!" Said all three of them at the same time. They were in a sacred place. Ash saw a statue of a legendary bird. "Look guys its a statue of Ho-Oh." 

Then with that Ash touched the statue of Ho-Oh. The bird its self came alive. "_KOOWW!"_ said the bird. "Pikachu go!" Yelled Ash. _"Pikaa!"_ Shouted the yellow pok'emon. "Pikachu Thunder Jolt!" "_PPIIKKACCHUU!_" With that Pikachu let out a huge white bolt of electricity. "Lets go Pikachu lets go!" Shout Misty, and Brock on the side. The big bird pok'emon blocked Pikachu's attack. "No!" Shouted Ash. Then with that Ho-Oh did an Fire Blast attack. BOOM! It hit Pikachu really hard. "Pikachu are you okay?" "_Pika..."_ Replied the pok'emon stressfully.

"_Togipi!" _The baby pok'emon. With that Togipi turned into a white light. BEEWW! The light flickered. Then came out the evolved pok'emon of Misty's Togipi which was now a Togetic. Togitic did the mirror move attack without command. A blazing light of fire reversed back to Ho-Oh. _"KOOWW!_ Yelled the pok'emon in pane. "Ash now is your chance. "Poke'ball go!" A red light came out of the ball. The ball wiggled ucuple of times.

The wiggling stopped. "Yah! I caught a Ho-Oh!" Ash was so happy about his new pok'emon that he caught. "Way to go Ash!" Said Misty, and Brock at the same time. 

Another light came out of nowhere. This light Teleported them to Blackthorn City. ( which is also a real place in the game) Ash Misty, and Brock were heading to the next Pok'emon Center. ( That was in Blackthorn City)

"Hello what a nice evening it is," said Nurse Joy. "Hello my name is Brock. Is there any way I can help you." "I've heard about you. So you don't have to introduce your self." "How did you know that I was me. Am I pretty popular with your sisters?" Said Brock happily. Hoping that it was true. "No not really they just told me about you, and how you would greet me." "Oh I see." "Any way," said Ash. "Can you help me? My pok'emon is hurt. Do you think you can heal it?" "O thats easy." "Thank you." "Pikachu I'll be back for you in ten minuets." "_Pika!"_ Replied the pok'emon.

So Ash, and Misty went looking around Blackthorn City. Brock wasn't there because he was to bibusiness talking to Nurse Joy. "Well why don't we go look around the place." "Okay Ash," said Misty. "Can we go to the Poke Mart." "Okay lets go." 

"Cool look. You can buy Ultraballs here." Ash bought three Ultraballs. Just incase." 

Ten minuets later The two of them were back at the Pok'emon Center. Pikachu was happy as ever. "How do you feal Pikachu?" "_Piikaa!"_ Said the pok'emon happily. "He you guys how dose going back to my house for a couple of nights sound." "It sounds great but how are we going to get there?" Asked Misty. With that Ash took a poke'ball out of his pocket. "Go! Ho-Oh!" A red light appeared out of the ball. A huge pok'emon came from the red light. "Ho-Oh fly us home. Ho-Oh didn't hesitate. "Everybody hop on." Said Ash. "Togetic in side your poke'ball." Togetic abeyed Misty. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock were safe and sound at Ash's house. 

THE END


End file.
